Quoth the Raven
by StBridget
Summary: While searching some labs for illegal genetic engineering, Chin comes across a curious critter that takes a shine to him. AU Xenofiles. Note: this does not require reading prior stories in this verse.


**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

"So, what have we got here?" Danny Williams asked, peering into what had to be their millionth lab of the day (okay, so it was only the 18th. It just seemed like a million).

Chin Ho Kelly consulted his tablet. "Poe's ravens, Draco 3. Popular pet—the metal feathers make less mess than down."

Danny studied the birds. They were large and black, like all ravens, Earthborn or otherwise, but their feathers did, in fact, seem to be made of metal. Even so, the birds were surprisingly quiet as they moved. Danny expected to hear clanking, but no such cacophony sounded as the birds flew about the lab. "So, why do they call them Poe's ravens?" Danny wanted to know. "Was that the name of the guy who discovered them?"

"No," Chin replied. "It's a reference to the Edgar Allan Poe poem. Apparently they say. . ."

"Nevermore!" one of the birds squawked. It was echoed by a chorus of "Nevermore!"

"Surely they didn't learn that on their own," Danny said, incredulous.

"Yes and no. Apparently, they're curious critters, and one wandered into the camp of the early explorers. One of the men decided it would be clever to teach it to talk and taught it that word. Somehow, it spread among the rest on the planet."

"In the area," Danny clarified.

"No, across the whole planet," Chin corrected. "It's quite the subject of study among xenobiologists."

"I bet," Danny said. "Tell me they're at least illegal."

Chin checked his tablet. "Nope, perfectly legal."

Danny sighed. Five-0, the anti-smuggling unit headquartered on Aloha Station, the satellite and capitol of the planet New Hawaii, and the unit to which Danny and Chin belonged had gotten a tip that a company was genetically modifying alien species to satisfy the exotic pet market. The task force had gotten a warrant to search the company's labs, but so far, they'd found every species anyone could ever want for a pet and a few Danny couldn't see anyone conceivably wanting to own—the gelatinous cube thingy they'd come across came to mind—but all were perfectly legit. "This is a waste of time," Danny said. "If they're doing anything illegal, they're going to do it in some secret lab, not their headquarters."

"I agree. Let's go meet the others."

As Chin was putting away his tablet, one of the birds flew over and perched on his shoulder, peering inquisitively at the device. "Well, hello, there," Chin greeted it. "You want to see?" He pulled up some colorful pictures and flipped through them, the raven watching with rapt attention.

"Quick playing and come on," Danny said impatiently. He made shooing motions at the bird. "Go on, get." It just stared at him impassively.

"I don't know, I think he's kind of cute," Chin said.

"Chin!" Danny said, exasperated.

"Okay, I'm coming." Chin carefully removed the bird from his shoulder and placed it on top of one the perches scattered about the room. It let out an indignant "Nevermore!" and ruffled its feathers. As Chin and Danny turned to go, the bird shot across the room and darted out the door before it could close, landing once more on Chin's shoulder.

Chin laughed. "Guess he's taken a shine to me."

Danny was not amused. "Well, get rid of him. You can't go walking about with some alien bird on your shoulder."

"Relax, Danny. I don't think he's going to fly off. He just wants a little excursion, that's all. It probably gets boring shut up in that room all the time." He addressed the bird. "Right, buddy?"

"Fine," Danny huffed. "Just don't think he's coming home with us."

Chin said nothing. Danny shot him a suspicious glance but dropped the subject.

"So, did anybody find anything?" Steve McGarrett, head of Five-0 asked as Chin and Danny joined him and the other two members of the task force, Lou Grover and Kono Kalakaua.

"No, we drew a blank," Kono replied.

"Let's face it," Lou said, "if they're doing anything illegal, they're going to do it in some secret facility, not here."

"That's what I said!" Danny chimed in.

"Okay. We'll keep looking. Chin, when we get back, I want you to do a search for any other property the company holds." Steve seemed to notice Chin's companion for the first time. "What's that?"

"Nevermore!" the bird answered him.

"It's a Poe's raven. We found it in one of the labs. It seems to like me," Chin replied.

Steve immediately lost interested. "Alright, let's head back to headquarters."

Chin hung back. "You go ahead. I've just got to take care of my friend here."

"Just remember, it's not coming home with us!" Danny said as he left.

"Nevermore!" the bird chirped.

The team had been back at their offices for about half an hour before Chin returned. The bird was still perched on his shoulder.

Danny scowled. "I thought I told you not to bring it along."

"I talked to the CEO," Chin said. "He was eager to cooperate. He let me keep it as a sign of good faith."

Danny turned to Steve. "Steve, you're in charge. Do something!"

Steve shrugged. "Seems harmless. As long as it doesn't make a mess, I don't have a problem with it."

"Great, just great. Between this bird and Kono's flat cat and Steve's so-called dogs he keeps bringing in—"

"Which you found and pawned off on me," Steve pointed out.

Danny ignored him and barreled on. "This place is starting to look like a zoo."

Kono laughed. "Well, we do deal in alien species."

"I'm out numbered, aren't I?" Danny asked no one in particular. "Just tell me you're not going to name it Edgar."

"What's wrong with Edgar?" Steve wanted to know. "I think it's a perfect name for something called a Poe's raven."

"Says the man with dogs named Fido, Salty, and, god knows why, Ursa Major," Danny retorted.

"Naw, I think I'll call him Confucius. Con for short. What do you think, buddy?"

"Nevermore!" Con squawked.

Danny just sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So bswindle20 suggested Danny needed an alien dog. I'm still working on that (ideas appreciated!), but it occurred to me they each need an alien companion to call their own. Kono has her flat cat, Steve has his dogs, I've got an idea for Lou, and I came up with this for Chin. Hope you like it!


End file.
